The present disclosure relates to an entertainment system mounted on a vehicle for providing occupants with audio and/or video programs played by a device such as a CD player, DVD player, AM/FM tuner or cassette player. More specifically, the disclosure relates to an entertainment system in which a driver or front passenger can control a rear video source that provides audio and video for rear seat occupants while minimizing visual distractions on a front display screen.
Systems comprising audio devices such as a CD player, cassette player, and AM/FM tuner for providing audio services and audio-visual devices such as a TV tuner and DVD player for providing audio and video services are increasingly popular for use with vehicles. Occupants in a vehicle equipped with such a system can enjoy audio and/or video programs from various types of sources. Conventionally, such an entertainment system can be controlled by a head unit (H/U) that is typically mounted on a dashboard in the front seat area. A desired source is selected by buttons provided on the H/U. Occupants in the vehicle can enjoy audio and/or video programs from the selected source.
A rear entertainment system (RES) can include a rear control unit provided in the rear seat area. Rear seat occupants can select a source by operating the rear control unit to enjoy audio and/or video programs from the selected source. In some systems, the rear seat occupants can select a rear source that is different from a front source selected on the head unit by the driver or front passenger (the front sources usually limited to audio sources).
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-114027 discloses an audiovisual reproducing device mounted on a vehicle. The audiovisual reproducing device comprises a main control unit provided in the front seat area and a rear control unit provided in the rear seat area. The rear control unit includes a holder into which a plug of a headphone is inserted, buttons for selecting a rear source, buttons for operating the selected rear source, a volume button, and a display for showing the kind of the selected rear source. Rear seat occupants turn on the rear control unit by inserting the plug of the headphone into the holder. The rear seat occupants can select a rear source that is different from a front source selected by the driver or front passenger to enjoy audio and/or video programs from the selected rear source using the headphone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,811 discloses an audio system mounted on a vehicle. The audio system comprises a front control unit provided in the front seat area and a rear control unit provided in the rear seat area. The rear control unit comprises a power switch, buttons for selecting a rear audio source, and buttons for operating the selected rear audio source. When the audio system is turned on, only the front control unit is available. The rear control unit remains in an “off” state. If the rear control unit is turned on by the power switch, headphones are enabled and rear speakers are disconnected. A rear user can select a rear audio source different from a front audio source selected by a front user to enjoy audio programs from the rear audio source using the headphone.
The rear entertainment system as described above in reference to the '811 patent is useful for a rear user to select a rear source that is different from a front audio source selected by a front user. However, it may be difficult and/or undesirable for some rear users to operate a rear control unit provided in the rear seat area. For example, when a small child sits in the rear seat, it may be difficult to select a desired source and change a channel by operating the rear control unit. Additionally, pressing an operating button just for fun may lead to misoperation of the rear control unit.
Moreover, when a user who is unfamiliar with operating an entertainment system mounted on a vehicle is in the rear seat, operating a rear control unit may be difficult. Also, since the rear control unit is provided in the rear seat area, it is difficult for a front user to stretch out his/her arm and operate the rear control unit for the rear user.